Forever Friends
by D-Tent Chick
Summary: HOLES! Alan lost his BeSt friend when he was 10. But they meet up again. YEA It was a girl named Nicky but she hurts herself, Alan falls in love with her but will she love him back or NoT? Read to find out! PG13 to be safe!
1. Bye!

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~* "Alan?" Nicky asked 10-year-old Alan. Alan looked up with some tears. Nicky Philips was a 9-year-old girl that was a good friend to 10-year-old Alan Smith. She had strawberry blond hair, with deep blue eyes.  
  
"What Nick?" He asked her noticing that he was crying. Nicky sat next to Alan and hugged him.  
  
"Alan your my best buddy please I don't want you hurt...plus my mommy said I can't be friends with you anymore cause your a bad person..." She said to him. Alan hugged her back and cried harder.  
  
"Friends forever?" Alan asked, Nicky smiled.  
  
"Forever." They pinkie swear, and hugged. Then Nicky mom walked pasted the alley. "Mommy... bye Alan friends forever." She told him and kissed him on the cheek and ran after her mom. Alan was alone and knew it would be for a long time.  
  
He got up and ran on the street he saw Nicky and yelled, "Bye Nicky! Friends forever!" Alan waved and yelled. Tears rolled down his face.  
  
"Bye! Alan! Forever Friends!" Nicky yelled and waved and her mom dragged her away. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~* 


	2. 9 Years Later

~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~* Camp Green Lake- 9 years later  
  
Alan turned into Squid one of toughest guys in D-Tent. He lay on his cot thinking of stuff. Then he heard Nicky soft voice saying 'Friends forever.' Squid smiled. 'Oh Nicky where are you? I almost forgot you... it's been to long.' Squid thought. Then D-Tent walked in.  
  
"Squid! OMG! Come on! Some called you a wimp!" Zigzag yelled. Squid got up and walked to Wreck room and beat the teen that called him a wimp.  
  
Alan and Squid are two different teens. Alan is the soft side of him and Squid is the tough side... but Nicky hadn't seen Alan for a long time.  
  
She moved to Hawaii, and she sneaked on a place when she was 15 and it landed in LA. She got out and started trouble 24/7.  
  
Her mom thought Alan was a bad kid and his mom was rude and stuff like that. She thought what the mom is like the kid would be like, but she was wrong. Alan was cool, sweet, caring little kid that was hurt, Nicky would say to her. Then she forgot Alan and hanged at the beaches with her friends. But one day she remembered her good friend when she was 15 and thats why she sneaked in the plane. But she was in LA and was caught and was sent to Camp Green Lake in 2 weeks after she was a jail...  
  
Back to Squid... Squid laid on his cot playing cards with Armpit.  
  
"Man he was crying for misery!" Squid said laughin.  
  
"Yea he was like, 'Please Squid! Please Squid stop!" Zigzag said laughin.  
  
"Ok guys lets get to sleep." X-Ray said. They nodded and Caveman turned off the lights. Squid laid on bed thinking of Nicky again. When he was 11 he found out she moved...  
  
Alan walked to Nicky's new home in New York City. He found out she got rich and he wanted to congrads her. He got to her front door and saw a note and read it... Apartment for sale! Address is 568-plam tree beach St. Hawaii. Alan screamed and cried and ran out of the apartment. He hurt for life...plus his mom didn't help out either. Then he started hanging around some guys... ~*~**~*~*~**~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~** 


	3. Next Day

~*~**~*~*~**~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** Next Day  
  
D-Tent was in the Wreck Room. Zig was watchin TV, Squid, Armpit, Magnet, and X-Ray played pool. Caveman and Zero watched them play. Then Mr.P walked in.  
  
"D-Tent! You got a new member! Come on in Nicky." A girl with strawberry blond hair and deep blue eyes walked in. The boys whistled. Squid looked at her and smiled. She saw Squid smiling at her and smiled back. "D-Tent boys come with me!" Mr.P yelled, he walked out of the room with Nicky following him.  
  
The boys walked out of the Wreck Room. "Squid man she is hot." Zigzag said to Squid.  
  
"Way." He said, but he still had his eyes on her. He didn't notice that X- Ray stopped. Squid walked right into him and fell backward. The girl giggled, but when the boys looked at her she went shy again.  
  
"Nicky these are the D-Tent tent boys. Boys tell her who you are cause I always get it wrong." Mr.P walked away.  
  
Squid was still on the ground, he looked at the others, and "Ok I'll get up." Squid got up and smiled. The boys laughed.  
  
Nicky wasn't paying much attention to them. She was looking at the campgrounds and the sites. "Ummmm so who are you guys?" she asked them.  
  
"Squid." He pulled out his hand and she shake it.  
  
"Zigzag." Nicky shock his hand.  
  
"X-Ray." Nicky shock his hand.  
  
"Armpit." Nicky shook his hand as well.  
  
"Magnet." Magnet shocks her hand.  
  
"Caveman." Caveman shock her hand as well.  
  
"Hey what your name?" Nicky asked Zero.  
  
"Zero." Nicky smiled and shock it.  
  
"Well I should tell who I'm Nicky... but you guys can call me Nick......" She went quite and looked away.  
  
"Nick.... what?" Zigzag asked her.  
  
"My old friend called me that...I miss him thats all." She smiled and looked in D-Tent.  
  
"Come on I'll show you were you sleep." Zigzag said.  
  
"Ummmm Zig, I don't want to sleep next to Armpit..." She said when Armpit was in the tent.  
  
"Hey don't worry." Zigzag said and smiled. Nicky smiled back and walked in the tent.  
  
"Whoa!" She ran out of the tent. Everyone walked out, they smiled.  
  
"Hey the smell you'll be use to it sooner or later." Squid told her.  
  
"Ok but..." she looked in the tent, "Why does it smell in here so bad...OK FORGET I ASKED!" She added.  
  
"You can sleep here Nick. I sleep right next you and Zig on the other side. And Squid are across." Caveman said.  
  
"Uhhhh thanks. I think I'll get to sleep now so.... Cya guys." She said and took off her boots and the boys walked out of the tent.  
  
"Man she not dropping any hints who she is likin." Zigzag kicked the ground. 


	4. Hat Trick

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~  
  
Nicky's First Hole  
  
"STUPID SHOVEL!" She stabbed the ground as hard and fast as she could.  
  
"Hey Nick! Stop!" Squid ran over. She stopped and looked at him running over.  
  
"Ok." she said and smiled. Squid grabbed her shovel.  
  
"Ok look push and lean it a bit back and there." Squid placed his foot and pushed down and leaned the shovel a bit back and dirt came up. The blade was half way down.  
  
"Ok thanks Squid." Nicky said and grabbed her shovel from Squid's hands. Squid smiled and walked back to his hole.  
  
Nicky was halfway done when the water truck showed up. Nicky saw the boys lined up in an order. So she lined up in the back.  
  
"Nick your between Squid and Zigzag." X-Ray ordered. Nicky nodded and walked between Squid and Zig. She felt like Squid and Zigzag where glaring at each other cause she was there and Squid and Zigzag wanted her. She looked up and saw both of them glaring at each other. Nicky sighed and walked in front of Squid cause would get his water. She got her water and lightly punched Squid on the shoulder.  
  
"Squid! Zigzag! You look like your going to kill each other, I got my water already." Nicky laughed and walked back to her hole. Squid and Zigzag went red, and got their water.  
  
Nicky dug her hole. The sun's hot rays were burning her face, back of her neck, and her arms. Squid notice she was getting red in the face. Squid walked over.  
  
"Hey here." Squid placed his hat on her head.  
  
"Hey thanks..." She smiled and got out of her hole and kissed him on the cheek, "Thats for lending me our hat." She smiled and said. Squid went red. She turned around and jumped back in her hole. Squid shook his head and walked back to his hole.  
  
Squid thought, 'That felt like the kiss Nicky my old friend gave me... that would be funny if that was her!' Squid smiled and dug.  
  
Nicky thought, 'Squid is nice as Alan... that would be funny if that was him! What a change in personally!' 


	5. BUDDY!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The Tent  
  
Nicky was in the tent listening to Squid talkin to Armpit and Zig 'bout somethin like beating a kid up. She rolled on her back. She gave back Squid his hat back.  
  
"Hey Nick are you ok?" Armpit asked her.  
  
"Yea I'm fine." She said and sighed.  
  
"Your face is burned." Zigzag said to her.  
  
"Like NO DUH!" She snapped and rolled her eyes. Squid and Armpit laughed. Zig got up and walked out of the tent, with Armpit following Zig.  
  
"Can I sit next you?" Squid asked her.  
  
"Uhhhh sure and why?" she asked him when he walked over.  
  
"I didn't know...Wanta talk?" He asked her, when he sat down.  
  
"Sure what 'bout?" She asked him, she smiled and sat up.  
  
"So what happened to your old friend?" He asked her. Her smile went away.  
  
"My mom thought he was a bad person and I couldn't see him ever again...then we got rich and moved." She sighed.  
  
"Oh ready!" He said a bit cheerful. She gave him a confused face. He saw it and added, "My best bud mom did that too and she moved." They other sighed.  
  
"I wish I could see him again." She sighed.  
  
"I wish I could see her again...*laughs* the weird part is that her name was Nicky." They laughed.  
  
"Squid whats your real name?" Nicky asked him.  
  
"Alan," Nicky laughed.  
  
"Omg my best bud's name was Alan, his last name was Smith."  
  
"OMG! That's my last name! Nicky's last name was Philips."  
  
"OMG! BEST BUDDY!" They yelled and gave each other a huge hug. D-Tent ran in and saw Nicky and Squid hugging.  
  
"Guys are you ok?" Magnet asked.  
  
"Yea!" Nicky cheered and let go of Squid.  
  
"Ok are we missin somethin?" Zigzag asked.  
  
"Yea but if you guys want to listen you better sit down." Squid said. Everyone nodded and sat on their cots.  
  
Nicky told the story, "Well when I was 9 years old my best friend was Squid, who I known him as Alan Smith. But one day my mom met his mom and Squid's mom was very rude to her. So my mom told me that I could never be a friend with Alan anymore. So I ran out my house and found Alan crying. I told him that I couldn't be best buddies anymore. So forever friends was the last two words I said to him...." Squid cut off Nicky.  
  
"So a year later, I found out that Nicky's family got rich. So I wanted to say congrads.... I read a note on the door that her family moved to Hawaii...but then how did you get here?" Squid asked her.  
  
"Oh thats a different story.... should I tell it you guys?" They nodded their heads. "Ok when I was 15 I 'embered Alan so I sneaked on a airplane...and I didn't get caught...but I caught on some old types...that was when I was 15...now I'm 17...lol." She rolled on her back and laughed.  
  
"You sneaked on a airplane for me?" Squid asked her.  
  
"Yea...you are my best friend." She said to him.  
  
D-Tent went, "AWWWWW." Squid and Nicky shout a glare at them.  
  
"I would of done the same for you Nicky." Squid said to her and smiled.  
  
"Awwww thanks Al-Squid." She said and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey you don't have to call me Squid..." Squid told her. She nodded and looked at the others and smiled.  
  
"I'm tired so night everyone." Nicky said and went under the covers. 


	6. Beach Past

*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~* The Dream  
  
Nicky was on the beach in Hawaii. She was 15 then, and she was popular in many ways.... she was very pretty, she wasn't bossy, mean but guys crowd around like she was a guy-magnet. She had perfect white teeth; she was always picked for Beach Queen at her high school in all of grades. There was a girl who hated her so bad that she planed to kill Nicky....  
  
Nicky was on the beach in her neon blue bikini. As normal the guys were talkin and laughin to her. The girl was Nadine who wanted to kill her. She had long silk brown hair with brown eyes. Nadine walked over to them.  
  
"Hi Nicky could you came with me?" she asked Nicky.  
  
"Uhhhh sure...brb boys." She said and got up and followed Nadine. They walked in a cave that was a passage to an old volcano.  
  
"Come here please." Nadine told her. Nicky told a step and Nadine grabbed her arm and tighten the grip and broke a beer bottle and throw the bottom and at her. And it hit her. They were fighting and Nadine ran out of the cave with blood all over her; same with Nicky. Nicky tried to run the other way but Nadine grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down. "I'm done with you!" She screamed. Nicky punched her in the face and got up and started to run downtown to her home. Nadine broke in a day after and had a switchblade....  
  
Nicky upper body shout up and a cold sweat trailed down her pale white skin. She wiped some tears and sweat away with her sheet. She lay back down and tried to go back to sleep. Then she thought, 'Thats when I remembered Alan, and his mom. Thats way I'm here today.' She sighed and laid on her until the trumpet went off. Nicky got ready. She felt to weak to move, to get ready.  
  
"Nick are you ok?" Asked Zigzag. She sighed and looked at him.  
  
"Yea I'm fine...I'm just tried thats all." She walked out of the tent. They all walked to the Mess Hall, and got their food. Nicky sat down and looked at her food. 'I'm not hungry.' She thought and placed her elbows on the table and placed her face in her hands.  
  
"Are you sure?" Zigzag asked again.  
  
"ZIG YES I'M FINE! JUST PISS OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" She yelled and throws her food away and walked swiftly outside.  
  
"Nice job..." X-Ray was cut off when Squid yelled.  
  
"NICKY!" He ran outside and found Nicky on the ground. D-Tent ran outside to see.  
  
"Omg! SOMEONE GET MOM!" Zigzag yelled and he started to panic.  
  
"Zig! Clam down!" X snapped. Zigzag started to take deep breaths and outing them out.  
  
"Alan?" A faint voice said.  
  
"Hey Nicky, I'm here...lets get you to the tent." Squid told her and picked her up in his arms. Nicky rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around Squid's neck.  
  
"Thanks Alan." She told him and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey it's ok...were friends." Squid told her and kissed her on the cheek. Then Mr.P came running out of the F-tent.  
  
"Omg Alan what happened?" asked Mr.P.  
  
"Mom my name is Squid...and I don't know she just fainted." Squid told him.  
  
"I'll take care of her until you get back from digging...put her on her cot." Mr.P told him. Squid heisted a bit, but he looked at Nicky sleeping soundly in his arms. He nodded and walked in D-Tent and placed her on her cot.  
  
~Dream~  
  
The past started comin back, and it was started where Nadine broke in there house with argue to kill Nicky. Nicky was up and she walked in the kitchen. It was midnight and she was in pain from the day after. She got a drink of water, and slowly walked back to her room. Then she heard someone talkin.  
  
"Nickyyyyy.... where are you?" Nicky turned around and saw Nadine with a switchblade...Nicky screamed and ran down the hall. She ran in her room and locked the door. "Oh Nicky please come out and say BYE!" Nadine slammed her body on the door again and again. Then Nicky yelled, "Alan!" She started to think...Alan is my best buddy maybe I should find him? I WILL! Nicky got chanced and grabbed a small bag and stuffed it with a piece of bright blue paper and a black marker...pictures of her and her friends/family. Then Nadine broke the door down and throws her to the ground....  
  
Nicky eyes shout up and her upper body shout up. Cold sweat drenched her face, with help of tears.  
  
"Nicky?" D-Tent walked over.  
  
"Why did Nadine try to kill me?" She asked them. They looked at each other and Squid sighed and sat next to her.  
  
"Your tried get more sleep..." Squid told her.  
  
"I was popular and Nadine hated me cause all the guys on the beach like me... so she tried to kill me...Then she broke in my house and she called me down the hallway...then she grabbed me and cut me on the cheek and blood dripped on the blue piece of paper...I wrote...Nicky...I gone and one no is there to stop me...but Nadine is trying to kill me cause all the guys are always with me...I've gone for good...the blood tells all 'bout a person...but if I stay...I'll be dead and a haunt the beaches...Please try not to forget me..." Nicky burst out crying, after she got out of being zoned out. Squid hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm here and so is D-Tent." Squid told her softly. She nodded and hugged him back.  
  
"Thank you." She said. 


	7. Flashback

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next Day  
  
Nicky was on the 'lake' digging hole. She looked at the boys. 'Wonder what they did?' she asked herself. Nicky kept on digging her hole. 'Wonder what would happen if the whole 'lake' was full of holes? Do we put back the dirt in the holes? Do we make the holes bigger? Or do we dig one huge hole?' Nicky asked herself. Then the water truck came in eyesight. Nicky quickly drank all of the water that was there and got in line between Squid and Zigzag. Squid smiled at her, Nicky smiled back.  
  
"Hey can you met me at the library tonight when everyone is a sleep?" Squid whispered to Nicky. Nick cocked a eyebrow and nodded an 'ok.' Squid smiled and got his lunch and water. Nicky watched him walked to his hole and she got her lunch and water.  
  
'Wonder what going to happen?' Nicky asked her mind when she to her hole. She sat down and started to eat lunch. But then a flashback hit her...  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Hey Nicky!" Said 9-year-old Alan greeted and ran over to 8-year-old Nicky. Nicky saw him a smiled and waved at him. She was with her group of 'friends' from school.  
  
"Who's the dock?" Asked one of them. Nicky glared at them.  
  
"Alan... my best buddy." Nicky snapped with a bitchy attitude. They shock their heads.  
  
"Hey Nick and Nicky's friends." Alan said nicely. Nicky walked down the steps of the school and grabbed Alan's arm.  
  
"Come on Alan!" She snapped. Alan raised his eyebrows and sighed and followed her.  
  
"Hey whats with you Nick?" Alan asked her, he notice how mad she was.  
  
"Oh Alan my so called friend think your a dork... But your best friend, and no one could chance that." Nicky said. Alan smiled and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Hey thanks your best bud!" Alan said cheerfully and Nicky hugged him back...  
  
~*~End of Flashbacks~*~  
  
"Nick?" She looked up and saw Squid. She smiled and grabbed her shovel and jumped in her halfway done hole. Squid shock his head and walked back to his hole. 


	8. The Differance Between Alan and Squid

The Talk  
  
Squid lened agist the library. 'Where is she?' he asked himself.  
  
"Hey Squid." Nicky whispered. Squid saw her walking over and smiled and her.  
  
"Hey," Squid greeted her back. Nicky smiled and sat down next to Squid.  
  
"So what did you want to talk 'bout?" She asked him.  
  
"Ok...first you were pretty zoned out at lunch...why?" Squid asked her. She smirked and sighed.  
  
"It was 'bout when you were 9 and I was 8 and I was with my so called friends... they called you a dork and then I called you my best friend and nothin could brake that." She told him. Squid rised his eyebrows and smiled. "What?" She whispered.  
  
"You still 'ember that? I do too..." Squid told her. Nicky giggled. Squid kissed her on the cheek. Nicky felt her face go red.  
  
"Yea do you remember the time when you thought I had cooties?" She asked him. Squid nodded and laughed...  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Whats with you?" Nicky was 9, Alan was 10.  
  
"Mick told me that you have icky cooties and it is deadly." Alan said. Nicky rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ok then if I have cooties that means that I can't be friends with you." She told him. Alan yelped like a dog when two other girls walked to him. He grabbed Nicky arm and dragged her to a alley.  
  
"Ok you don't have cooties but the other girls do." Alan told her. Nicky smiled and went red.  
  
"Uhhh I have to go. Bye Alan." She said and walked out of the alley.  
  
~*~End of Fashback~*~  
  
Squid and Nicky were laughin. "You were nice when you were 10 what happened?" Asked Nicky. Squid looked at her smiled weakly.  
  
"You went... and I started hanging around with the wrong crowd... they beat me a couple time then I got sick of it and started beating them up..." Squid stopped at looked at Nicky.  
  
"I better get to sleep. Bye Alan." She said but whispered the Bye Alan part. Squid watched her get up and walked back to the tent.  
  
'What did I say?' Squid asked himself.  
  
'Omg Alan chanced! He isn't the Alan I knew! I want my old Alan back! The one that would me laugh, wasn't tough and beat others up cause it was funny to the ones that was watching... What happened to the old Alan?' Nicky layed on her cot and watched Squid walked in. He grabbed the sheet and placed it on Nicky body and smiled.  
  
"Night Nicky." Squid said and walked to his cot. Nicky wated him get in bed.  
  
"Night Alan." She whispered and fell to sleep. 


	9. Surprise!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At The Mess Hall  
  
D-Tent sat at D-Tent table and ate their meals. Nicky never listened to the boys talk it made her sleepily.  
  
"Hey Nicky..." A boy tapped her shoulder. Nicky turned at looked be hide her.  
  
"Yea?" She snapped. D-Tent looked at her.  
  
"Ummmm what were you a Squid doing up last night?" He asked her and laughed. Nicky whipped her mouth and got up.  
  
"So you want to know huh?" She innocently asked him. She placed her hand in her back pocket.  
  
"Yea were you to making in out?" He asked and laughed harder. Then Nicky grabbed somethin out oh her pocket.  
  
"You got 10 seconds to run or else," she said.  
  
"Why are you going to get Squid to beat me up? Your boyfriend?" Then the whole was full of laugher. Then she got the blade and showed to him.  
  
"RUN! Boy! YOU BETTER RUN!" Nicky screamed and placed the blade dangously close to his throat. He dropped his food and ran out of the Mess Hall. She rolled her eyes and sat back down and placed her blade in her back pocket. The rest of the time everyone shut up. Nicky eyed each boy and went back to eating.  
  
'Nicky has changed! Long time ago she wouldn't have done that...she was a sweet, cute, fun to hang with girl. Fighting was last thing Nicky would done when she 10. What happened to Nicky that made her change like that?' Squid asked himself. Then the bell rang to get digging. Squid got up and grabbed Nicky's tray. "I'll take it Nick." Squid said. Nicky smiled a 'Thanks' and walked out of the Mess Hall.  
  
Nicky walked down the steps and got two shovels. She saw Alan walking down the steps. Nicky smirked and walked over him. "Here." She pasted him his shovel.  
  
"Uhhhh thanks... I guess I don't have to walked and beat a couple teens to get a shovel today." Squid said and laughed. Nicky glared at him and stormed off to the D-Tent digging site for the day. Squid watched her storm away.  
  
'What the hell me! I almost hurt a kid today...AND I'M NOT PROD OF THAT!' She told her mind. Squid ran up to her.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" Squid whispered to her.  
  
"I'm ok." She snapped and jogged after D-Tent. Squid was really confused right then.  
  
"Awwww whats wrong Squidy Boy? Your girl dis you?" Asked Flash. He was from A-Tent and A-Tent members were laughing at him. Squid glared at them and punched one guy one. Squid then started a huge fight. Nicky saw and ran and got in the fight as well.  
  
"HEY!!" Mr. Sir yelled and shouts the gun in the air. Nicky was sitting on Squid's lap. When she noticed she went red and got up. Squid got up and grabbed Nicky and his shovel.  
  
"Thanks Alan." Nicky whispered to him. Squid smiled and looked at the boys they just beaten up. Squid laughed and followed Nicky and D-Tent. Then Squid got another flashback comin...  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Alan! Help! PLEAZ SOMEONE! HELP! ALAN!" Nicky screamed, she was pinned down from her so-called friends.  
  
"Alan won't help you and you know it!" Alan ran and found Nicky getting beat up. Alan knocked one girl down and the others ran.  
  
"Alan..." Nicky said threw her tears. She sat up and Alan sat next to her and hugged her...  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Squid looked at Nicky. She smiled and kissed him on the lips... 


	10. Hottie

On The 'Lake'  
  
Squid was digging his hole, 'She kissed me! OMG she kissed me! Do I have the same feelings for her?' Squid asked himself. He looked up and saw Nicky. She was digging her with a bit of trouble. 'I'll got and help her.' Squid thought and got out of his hole and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Alan." Nicky greeted him. Squid smiled and looked at the others.  
  
"Hey do you need help with your hole?" Squid asked her.  
  
"Uhhhh if you want to Alan." She told him and shrugged. Squid smiled and jumped in her hole. Squid looked at her and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Hey! Squid and Nick kissing in the hole! K-I-S-S-I-C-A...guys it that right?" Zigzag was singing. Squid broke the kiss and glared at him. Nicky started laughing and she stepped on her shovel blade and slipped. Then D- Tent was laughing. Nicky went red and got up with help of Squid.  
  
"You better dig your hole Alan... if you help me you'll be hind." She whispered.  
  
"But you'll be..." Squid tried to protest with her. But Nicky smiled and kissed him on the lips. Squid nodded and walked to his hole with a smile. 'I do have the same feelings.' Squid thought.  
  
"Squid! Shit HELP!" Nicky screamed. D-Tent looked at her, at their horror there was a rattlesnake ready to bit her. Squid did what he always did... saved Nicky. Squid grabbed his shovel and walked up to the snake and stabbed it before it got Nicky. Nicky sat down and buried her face in her hands and cried. Squid sat next to her and hugged her until she stopped crying. D-Tent watched from their holes.  
  
"Is she ok Squid?" Asked Zig. Everyone looked at Zig then at Nicky and Squid.  
  
"I'm fine..." Nicky mumbled. Squid nodded and kissed her on the lips. Nicky smiled and kissed him on the cheek and got up.  
  
"Are you sure?" Squid asked her.  
  
"I'm fine...thanks Alan... just like old times huh? Always saving me!" They laughed. Squid walked back to his hole and grabbed his canteen and took a drink. In the refection of the water Squid could see Nicky having no trouble digging her hole. Squid placed his canteen down and jumped in his hole and dug his hole.  
  
~*~After Digging~*~  
  
Nicky was in the tent as normal thinking of some stuff, 'Alan saved me a hundred times and I never paid him back... but how? I'll find out later... *Squid walked in the tent* Hello hottie!' Nicky smiled and Squid smiled back.  
  
"Hey any flashbacks?" Squid asked her. He laid down be side her on her cot.  
  
"Uhhhh nope sorry just thinking how my parents are doing when they found out I'm here... thats all." She said and kissed him on the lips. "Anyways..."  
  
"Anyways..." Squid repeated her line.  
  
"Anyways I got nothin to talk 'bout!" She laughed. Squid cocked an eyebrow, and snickered. "Do you have anything to talk 'bout Mr. I Always Have Somethin To Talk 'Bout?" She asked him and raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"I knew that answer would come... I know you to well... I think." Nicky said and laughed at him. Squid blushed and looked a way.  
  
"Anyways I heard that a new girl is comin after digging 2marrow." Squid told her. Nicky nodded and watched Squid get up and walked out of the tent.  
  
'Cya hottie!' Nicky laughed and rolled on her back... 


	11. Telling The Past

In Front Mess Hall  
  
It was the same day, Nicky was getting picked on. "Piss off!" She snapped.  
  
"Oh come on girl! Squid is a cow!" an A-Tent member snapped at her. Squid heard from the Wreck Room, so he got up and walked outside. Flames head Nicky pinned up to the wall of the Mess Hall. Nicky saw Squid and yelled for him. Flames covered her mouth before she could call some others.  
  
"Oh shut the hell up!" Flames snapped at her. Flames is from C-Tent and C- Tent were the ones who don't listen. Flames friends were around so if anyone tries to get Nicky, They mean Squid, he is going DOWN. Squid ran over and C-Tent grabbed him and threw him down. Nicky kicked Flames in the stomach, she ran over to Squid.  
  
"Hey, I'm fine." She whispered to him. Squid got up and ran after Flames. Nicky shock her head and walked in the tent, and laid on her cot. Armpit, Zigzag, Zero, and Caveman were sitting in the tent talking. They watched her walked in and crashed her body on her cot.  
  
"Nick?" Asked Caveman.  
  
"Huh?? Oh hey guys..." She answered. They looked at each other.  
  
"Hey are ok? You can tell us..." Armpit asked her. Nicky smiled and sat up.  
  
"I don't you'll laugh... and Squid will kill me if I tell you." She said looked right in their eyes.  
  
"I wouldn't say nothin." Zero said. They looked at him with there jaws dropped. Nicky giggled and got up and sat between Zigzag and Caveman.  
  
"Ok but swear you won't say nothin," she snapped. They all looked at Zigzag.  
  
"I won't... and if I do all of you can beat me up." Zigzag said, then he thought what he said and gulped. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Ok when I met Squid I was 1 year old... Squid was 2 and he was always happy. I ran way and Squid found me crying. I was only 1 and I didn't know anyone and I couldn't get home... I walked past his house and I was crying. Squid was playing with his toys and he saw me. He walked over and notice I was crying, he asked me why I was crying... I was only 1 and I said, lost. He was only 2 and knew what he meant. He grabbed my hand and he quickly took he to a building and my parents were there...." Nicky told them.  
  
"Wow Squid did that!" Caveman said.  
  
"That doesn't sound like Squid... it sounds like Caveman." Zigzag said. Everyone laughed; but not Caveman.  
  
"Anymore?" Armpit asked Nicky.  
  
"Ummmm yea... when I fell for him...what a hear?" She asked them, they nodded their heads like bubbleheads dolls.  
  
"Ok but you might laugh... I was 9 and Squid was 10, Mike Squid old friend told him that girls have icy cooties, so I told him if I 'do' have cooties we couldn't be friends. Two other girls were going to grab him. So he ran and grabbed my arm and took me to an alley. He said, "Ok you don't have cooties but the other girls do." I went beat red and I told him that I had to go... so that my story." They couldn't keep it in. They burst out laughing.  
  
"Cooties!" They howled in laugher.  
  
"You guys said that you wouldn't laugh." Nicky said laughing. They closed their mouths, even Zero was laughing. They all looked at Zero and laughed. Then Squid walked in and grabbed Nicky's arm and dragged her to the holes. Squid checked a hole and jumped in. Nicky was dragged in the hole.  
  
"What did you tell them?" Asked Squid. He grabbed her arms so she could get away from him.  
  
"I only told them 'bout when we first met." she growled at him. He kissed her on the lips. She pulled away.  
  
"There was more 'bout me and you...tell me." Squid asked her, he snapped 'tell me' part.  
  
"There was nothin else... *squid leans in* and don't kiss me!" Nicky snapped and got Squid grip off my arms. She climbed out of the hole and ran back to camp. She ran in the tent and laid on her cot crying.  
  
Squid watched her run in the tent, "Shit... I wish I could change time." Squid wished. Then he saw the school bus pull up. 


	12. Cute

In A Hole  
  
Squid got out of the hole and walked in the tent. He saw Nicky sitting on her cot. Nicky looked at him and looked away. Squid walked over and sat next to her.  
  
"Listen I'm sorry." Squid said to her. Nicky looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Its cool." Nicky told him.  
  
"Nicky?" Squid asked her, he looked at her then at the ground.  
  
"Yea?" She asked him.  
  
"Would you be my girlfriend?" (*.* CUTE! *.*) Squid asked her looking at the ground.  
  
'Awwww cute he looks like when he asked Katie out! He was cute when he did that...'  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Alan was only 10 and Katie and Nicky were in the schoolyard talking.  
  
"Hey girls!" Alan greeted them. Nicky and Katie laughed and waved at him. Alan ran up to them. He looked at the ground.  
  
"Hi Alan." Katie would say to him. Katie had brown hair and green eyes. Alan told Nicky that he liked her.  
  
"Katie would you- be my girlfriend?" Alan asked her looking at the ground and shifting his feet.  
  
"Ummmm Alan I all ready have a boyfriend...sorry." Katie said and walked away. Nicky slapped Alan across the face.  
  
"What was that for!?" He yelled at her.  
  
"To slap you back to the real world!" Nicky told him and slapped her forehead.  
  
"Oh yea thanks... want to go to the park?" Alan asked her. Nicky smiled and nodded. Alan smiled and placed his arm over her shoulders and they walked to the park...  
  
~*~End Of Flashback~*~  
  
"Alan I'd love to be your girlfriends." Nicky said to him. Squid looked up with a surprised face.  
  
"You- you - you would?" Squid asked her.  
  
"Alan you kissed me and I kissed you!" Nicky told him and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Oh yea... did you have a flashback again?" Asked Squid.  
  
"Yea it was when you asked out Katie..." Nicky said to him. Squid smiled and then his smile went away. "Hey whats wrong?" She asked him.  
  
"Nicky when I was 16 I dated a girl..." Squid was cut off when D-Tent heard in like a heard of wild horses.  
  
"Omg we get the other girl!" X cheered. Squid and Nicky looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"WHAT?!" They all snapped. Squid and Nicky looked at their faces and laughed harder. Then they heard Mr.P's voice. Squid and Nicky shut up and got up with the others. The Mr.P walked in with a girl with long silk brown hair with brown eyes.  
  
"OMG IT'S YOU BITCH!" Nicky screamed... 


	13. Squid's and Nicky's Old 'Friend'

In The Tent  
  
Squid looked at Nicky's white face. He looked at the new girl.  
  
"Shit." He cursed. She shout him a glare.  
  
"Oh hi Alan." She greeted him. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Awwww Alan whats wrong? Did this little bitch hurt you?" She snapped at Nicky.  
  
"WHAT? YOU HURT ME!! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME CAUSE I WAS POPURLER!! YOU COULDN'T STAND ME SO YOU PLANED TO KILL ME!! BITCH YOU WERE ONE YOU HURTS EVERYONE!!" Nicky screamed and ran out of the tent. All the eyes in the tent went to the new girl. Squid pushed past the girl and followed Nicky.  
  
"What in the hell god she is s total bitch." The girl sighed and looked at the boys.  
  
Squid found Nicky crying behind the Mess Hall. Squid sighed and sat next to her.  
  
"Alan... who does she know you?" Nicky asked him. Squid sighed and hugged her. Nicky rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Nicky I didn't know then but when I was 16 I heard that there was a girl in school, so I didn't skip. I when to see her and we went out and her name was Nanice Carmichael..." Nicky looked at him and glared at him but relaxed. "We were going 'steady' then I found out she was cheating on me... I thought she liked me... I was wrong!" Squid hugged Nicky. Nicky kissed Squid on the cheek.  
  
"You went out with that bitch?" Nicky snapped but relaxed in Squid arms.  
  
"I didn't know back then... I was dumb." Squid snickered. Nicky giggled.  
  
"No your not dumb... your my boyfriend... I don't date dumb teens." She told him. Squid smiled and she hugged him back.  
  
"Lets get back to the tent Nicky." Squid said and let go of her.  
  
"Hey I was getting comfortable!" Nicky sighed then giggled. Squid helped her up to her feet.  
  
"Can I ask you somethin?" Squid asked her when they started walking to the tent.  
  
"What?" Nicky gave him a confused face.  
  
"When you were digging your hole today, where you pretending to have trouble to get over to your hole?" Squid asked her.  
  
"It worked didn't it?" Nicky asked him laughing. Squid laughed and kissed her on the cheek. They walked in the tent, Nanice smiled and grabbed Squid's arm.  
  
"Bitch." grumbled Nicky.  
  
"What did you say Nicky?" Asked Nanice.  
  
"I called you a bitch!" Nicky snapped.  
  
"I should have killed you when I had a chance!" Nanice snapped. The boys ran up and holed Nicky and Nanice back. The girls gave up and went to sleep... ~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~ 


	14. Red

Midnight In The Tent  
  
Nicky was deep asleep. But she suddenly woke up. Nanice was standing over her stomach with a blade. Nicky screamed and rolled off the cot. Nanice dropped the blade, and it got stuck on the hard mattress. Caveman turned on the lights.  
  
"BITCH!" Nicky screaming and ran up to Nanice. Nanice grabbed her blade and swiped it in the air. It missed Nicky's throat by an inch.  
  
"Oh come on Nicky! Alan needs someone oh isn't a snob! Alan needs me not you!" Nicky punched Nanice in the face Nanice screamed and dropped the blade. Nicky grabbed it and threw it the back of the tent. It made a clicking sound and fell on the ground. Nanice pushed her in the face. Then they were rolling around fighting. The boys? Were the hell was the boys when this was all happening? They just woke up! Squid and Zigzag ran out of bed on their boxers. (*.*lol*.*) They pulled the girls part.  
  
"What the hell?" X-Ray saw them and sighed.  
  
"Nicky?" Nanice called Nicky. Nicky face went white.  
  
"BITCH!" Nicky got up and punched her in the face. Nicky was going to beat her up but Squid holed her back by her shoulders. "Let me at her! Let me at her!" Yelled Nicky.  
  
"Oh come on Nicky! Alan needs a girl that is caring and nice... like me! You are a rag that was picked up!" Nanice said and laughed.  
  
"Bit me!" Nicky snapped and slapped her across her smug face. Nanice touched the red part of the face and laughed.  
  
"Oh Nicky! I'm right and you know it!" Nanice laughed. Nicky stood over her with deadly glare. Nicky pulled out a red bandana of her shorts pocket and throw it on the ground.  
  
"She's right..." Nicky whispered and stepped on the bandana and stormed out of the tent. But while going out of the Tent Nicky grabbed a pair of her socks and walked up to her, Nanice just laughed. Nicky rolled and stuffed the socks in her mouth. "That will keep your fat ass mouth shut... oh and those are dirty socks... 2 days old I think." Nicky said with a smirk and walked out of the tent.  
  
Squid picked up the red bandana and sighed...  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Nicky just turned 8 and Alan hadn't got her a present. Alan did a bit of window-shopping, he was skipping school *again* and Nicky hated when he did. Then he saw a red bandana in the window. 'Darn its 5 bucks.' Then he thought of the money in the jar that said 'Drug Money Jar' where his mom would keep the money for the beer and shit. Alan smiled and ran 'home'. His mom was asleep, so Alan took his time to walk in. He saw the jar and grabbed 10 bucks and closed the jar lid and ran out of the house. Alan ran to the store and got the red bandana he also got paper to wrap it with. Alan was prod that he wrapped it. He even made a card. Which he wrote in it as well. Alan walked to Nicky house that was on the other side of the city. Once he got there Nicky was sitting on her steps, she saw Alan and looked away. "Hi Nicky..."  
  
"Where have you been? You know how worried I get when you're not at school." Nicky told him. Alan looked at her and hid her peasant be hind him.  
  
"Nicky are you ok?" Alan asked her.  
  
"Alan! Today you said that you would go to school!" She snapped. Alan remembered at he said that a week ago. He turned around.  
  
'I should leave. I don't feel right...' Alan thought but Nicky grabbed his arm.  
  
"Hey it's my birthday... you had a good reason that you weren't at school? Right?" She asked him.  
  
Nicky's parents were in the living room and watching what was happening.  
  
"Yea..." Alan passed her the present. Nicky giggled.  
  
"That's a very good reason." She grabbed the gift. She opened the card and read it:  
  
Dear Nicky...  
  
Have a happy birthday! Hope you like the gift!  
  
From Your best buddy in the world:  
Alan Smith  
  
"Oh Alan I going to love the gift already." She hugged him.  
  
"Nicky? The gift is dumb you won't like it." Alan said looking at the ground.  
  
"I won't...I will love it." Nicky said. She started unwrapping the gift... "OMG! Alan! I wanted this! But my parents got me different stuff... this is the best gift in the world!" Nicky hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. Alan went red and hugged her back.  
  
"Put it on." Alan said. Nicky placed it on and smiled and tied the back.  
  
"How do I look?" Nicky asked him. Alan smiled and placed some hair be hind her ear.  
  
"Great." Alan said.  
  
"Hey lets go to the park!" Nicky cheered. Alan laughed and placed his arm over her shoulders and they walked like 3 bocks to the park.  
  
~*~End Of Flashback~*~  
  
"SQUID!" Nanice yelled. Squid glared at her. "Oh your back! Good could you help me up?" She reached out her arms. Squid pushed her back down and went out to fine Nicky.  
  
"Squid?" X asked him.  
  
"What?" Squid snapped.  
  
"Squid I would get somethin on then just boxers... cause if any of the of the other campers see you... HA ha ha!" X-Ray told him. Squid nodded and got his jumpsuit and tied it half way and went out to fine Nicky.  
  
'I'm so dumb!' Nicky thought. She was sitting down be hide the library. She wasn't crying but she was thinking what Nanice told her.  
  
"Hi Nicky." Squid said. She looked up and got up. "You still have this?" Squid asked her.  
  
"Yea... I still think it was the best gift in the world... but I-I."  
  
"Nanice is a brat and I like you and NOT her." Squid told her... 


	15. Heels Over Head

In The Tent  
  
Nicky woke up and got ready. Squid saw her get unchanged and got up and laughed. Nicky jumped and cursed.  
  
"Alan!" She said and laughed. She quickly got on her T-shirt, and jumpsuit. Squid smiled and got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know you should get ready." Nicky said laughing. Squid blushed and went back to his cot and got ready. Then the trumpet blew, it made Nicky jump. She slipped on her bag and fell backward. Head over heels WRONG... heels over head. Caveman looked down and saw her lying on ground, he laughed. Nicky looked at up saw him laughing at her. Nicky laughed and tired to get up. Nicky sat on her cot and laughed.  
  
"What happened?" Squid asked her laughing. Nicky laughed.  
  
"Yea?" Caveman asked her. Nicky laughed.  
  
"Well the trumpet blew and I jump and stepped on my bag...heels over head..." She laughed and got up, "I need to go outside," she told Squid. She walked past Nadine's cot. Nadine grabbed her arm and punched her under the jaw. Nicky grabbed her by the collar and smashed her in to the wall. Nadine yelped like a dog.  
  
"Nicky!" Squid yelled at her.  
  
"Yelp like the dog you are!" Nicky snapped and pushed her harder on the wall then dropped her. Nadine looked at her with hurt eyes. Nicky rolled her eyes and stormed out of the tent. She sat down on the ground with her back leaned on the wall of the tent.  
  
"Nicky! What the hell did you that for?!" Squid snapped. Nicky looked up at him with a dropped jaw.  
  
"You're sticking up for her?!" Nicky snapped and got up.  
  
"No! I'm worried that she will hurt you Nicky." Squid whispered to her. Nicky hugged him.  
  
"Ok I'll trust you." Nicky whispered in his ear. Squid smiled and hugged her back. He let go of her and kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Thanks." Squid said to her and placed his finger under chin to make her face look right at him. Nicky smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips and grabbed his hand. They walked to the Mess Hall.  
  
~*~On The 'Lake'~*~  
  
Nadine was having big...I mean HUGE trouble with her hole. Nicky was half way done when she looked up and saw Nadine trying not to get dirty. Nicky smirked and kept digging until the water truck showed up. Nick smiled and drank the last bit of water.  
  
"Nicky?" Squid asked her.  
  
"Huh? What is it?" She nicely asked him. She got out of her hole and saw Nadine and laughed. Squid saw too and laughed. Nicky got in line and Nadine came out of nowhere and pushed Nicky out of the line. Nicky landed on her ass, and she groaned.  
  
"Nadine your at the very end." X-Ray snapped. Nicky saw Nadine curse and walked to the end to the line with out a fight. Nicky smiled and got up and walked back in line.  
  
"Thanks X." Nicky whispered to him. X smiled and nodded, he got his water and food.  
  
Nicky got her stuff then heard Caveman say somethin that caught her attention. "What did you say Cave?" Nicky asked him. She walked up to him. The boys walked be hide her.  
  
"Oh I found a fossil." Caveman said and he showed it to her.  
  
"Oh cool." She said, looking at the fossilized fish. "So this was once a lake..." Nicky said and sighed. Squid grabbed the rock then Armpit grabbed it.  
  
"Awwww look at the fishies." Armpit said. Everyone looked at him, Nicky laughed. Everyone shock their heads and walked away. Armpit gave back the rock to Caveman.  
  
"So do I get the day off?" Everyone looked at Caveman.  
  
"Sorry Stanley, The Warden isn't looking for fossils." Mr.P told Caveman. Nicky walked back to her hole.  
  
'We are looking for somethin!' 


	16. Glass Heart

D-Tent Tent  
  
Nicky sat in the tent thinking of what happened today. Now what ever Caveman finds he has to give it X-Ray. Squid walked in and saw Nicky lying on her cot. He walked over with a smile.  
  
"Hey Alan." She smiled and sat up.  
  
"Hey what are thinking of?" Squid asked her.  
  
'OMG I can't talk bout today...a flashback!' "Oh just a flashback... but it was bout my 8th birthday." Nicky said and kissed him on the cheek. Nadine walked in and walked over to Nicky and Squid.  
  
"Hey Nicky can I talk to you?" she asked her.  
  
"Uhhhh sure." Nicky got up and Squid followed, "Squid stay here ok." Nick snapped. Squid stopped dead in his tracks and watched them walked out of the tent.  
  
Nicky followed Nadine to the lake just far enough that no could hear them or see them was talking at good.  
  
"Ok what is it?" Nicky snapped.  
  
"You changed you know." She said looking at her, "But I have to!" She screamed and fell to her knees.  
  
'I have!' Nicky wanted to scream....  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Nicky was 16 and she was still trying to get to New York City but she was wanted.  
  
"Lizzie! Please hurry!" A blue mustang pulled up to her.  
  
"Come on Nick! Hop on in!" Lizzie yelled.  
  
"Thank god you know how to dive..." Nicky told her with a laugh and hopped in the car and they drove way. Lizzie drove until they got until the gas station and filled up. She got the gas and drove way and didn't pay.  
  
"Cya later LA." Lizzie cheered.  
  
"YEA!" Nicky yelled and turned on the radio. The listen to P.I.M.P and sang to it. The road turned into a forested area, "COPS!" Nicky screamed. Lizzie screeched the car to a stop and they jumped out of the car and ran in the forest and ran until the cops couldn't find them...  
  
When she was 17, she was caught for the airplane thing and the stole car, ok there a lot. Nicky was sent to Camp Green Lake for 4 years, but she did somethin that made her want it scared Nicky and it haunted her all her life...  
  
~*~End Of Flashback~*~  
  
Nicky fell to her knees and covered her face and let the tears go. She still had Nadine in her sight. She saw her get up and run back to camp. Nicky sat down, what she did scare her and if she told Squid he would mad at her. Nicky wiped all the tears and walked back to the camp. She ran in the tent, the whole d-tent was in there. Nicky saw them and stopped and turned around and ran out of the tent.  
  
'I don't want anyone here to know bout the night!' Nicky told her self. She sat down behind the Mess Hall. D-Tent creped around the corner and sat around Nicky.  
  
X spoke first, "Hey are you going to be ok?" Nicky was still looking at the ground she heard him and nodded.  
  
"Guys come on lets go." Zigzag told them. Everyone glared at him, he wasn't the boss. He shouts a look at Nicky and Squid. They nodded and followed him.  
  
"Your lying Nicky... tell me I won't be mad." Squid told her. She got up and walked way.  
  
"I-I can't Alan." Nicky mumble and walked to the tent. Squid watched her walk away.  
  
'Why can't she?' he asked himself. D-Tent walked over...  
  
Nicky got ready to get to sleep. She crawled in the cot and went to sleep.  
  
~*~DREAM~*~  
  
Lizzie and Nicky ran out of LA's alleys as fast as they could. They heard gunshots and screams of fallen people, Lizzie and Nicky couldn't help with anything that was happening. They were only teens with harsh backgrounds and no hopes. The cops couldn't give a dam 'bout them. They were in the middle of a HUGE street fight. Nicky was grabbed by the hair and pulled down. He screamed at her and hit her. She grabbed her blade and stabbed him in the stomach. He screamed and hit her harder and harder. Nicky screamed with every hit. She got away but Lizzie was gone and could be killed in this HUGE fight. Nicky heard screams and cries of people round her. She ran out on the street and the cops grabbed her and smashed her to the road. Then she saw the guy who was hitting her was dead. They just placed his body in one of bags...  
  
"I didn't do it! I didn't start the street fight!" Nicky screamed.  
  
Her eye flashed open and her upper body shout up. "I DIDN'T START THE FIGHT!" She screamed and ran out of the tent. D-Tent all woke up to hear Nicky's scream. Squid threw on his jumpsuit and chased after Nicky. Nicky was standing outside on the left side of the tent. She sat down and was quite. She couldn't cry she couldn't talk 'bout it to herself, not to anyone. Nicky saw Squid ran past her with a worried face. Then the others started running past her. Nicky hid in the darkest places and kept quite until mornin. Nicky snuck in the tent and got ready. The boys started walking to the tent. Then they saw Nicky walking out of the tent.  
  
"Wonder where she was?" Armpit asked. Squid walked in the tent. Nadine was in the tent and getting ready.  
  
"Oh hi Alan." Nadine greeted him. Squid just walked past her and got his canteen. Squid turned around and Nadine was in his face.  
  
"Get out of ma way." Squid told her.  
  
"Why? Nicky hates you so nothin matters now Alan." Nadine wrapped her arms around Squid's neck and kissed him on the lips...  
  
Nicky walked threw the tent flap and saw Squid and Nadine kissing. Nicky felt like her heart smashed in a million pieces. Nicky stormed out of the tent, and bumped into Mr. Sir. "Sorry." She snapped and walked to get her shovel.  
  
Squid pushed Nadine on the ground and ran out of the tent.  
  
"That went well." Nadine said and laughed.  
  
Squid ran to Nicky's side. "Leave me alone Squid." She snapped at him.  
  
"Why?" Squid asked her placed his hands on her shoulders. Nicky tried to walk away but Squid's grip made her stay. "Hey whats wrong?" Nicky glared at him.  
  
"You've change." Nicky said and got Squid's grip off her shoulders and walked away.  
  
"What?" X asked Squid. Squid was speechless. 


	17. Tell me!

On The 'Lake'  
  
Nicky dug her hole with out talking a word. Squid was still thinking for what she said...  
  
"You've changed." Squid looked at her right on the eyes. They were... Squid couldn't read her eyes. But one thing was that Nicky wasn't happy. Then the water truck came in view. Nicky saw it and tried to see who it was. It was Mr. Sir.  
  
'I'm surprised that the water truck doesn't brake under all the weight and go that fast... I mean the water and Mr. Sir.' Nicky smiled and drank her water and got out of her hole. Nadine saw her and pushed her out of the line. Nicky hit the ground and smiled. Nadine graved her a surprised face. So did the boys. An evil grin crossed Nicky face and she jumped up and walked over to Nadine.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Nadine said and laughed. Nicky just pushed her out of her place of the line. Nadine looked at X-Ray. He just pointed to the back of the line. Nicky got her water and walked to her hole. Squid walked over.  
  
"Tell me what has changed 'bout me." Squid ordered her grabbing her shoulders and turning around.  
  
"Nothin." Nicky growled at him.  
  
"Tell me!" Squid snapped.  
  
"NO!" Nicky yelled. Squid looked at her right in her blue eyes. He didn't back down.  
  
"Tell me Nicky!" Squid yelled. Then everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the couple.  
  
"Nothin." Nicky whispered and got lose and walked to her hole. "A lot." Nicky whispered.  
  
"What then! Tell me Nicky!" Squid ordered her. Nicky turned around and glared at him.  
  
"I'LL TELL YOU! YOUR BAD BOY ACT! YOU THINK YOUR ARE ALL THAT! YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT BITCH! IT'S OVER! Its over!" Nicky screamed and quieten down. Squid looked at her with a face that Nicky couldn't read. ~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	18. Squid's Girl?

In The Tent  
  
Nicky lay on her cot reflecting what happened today. Then Zig and Armpit walked in their faces told her that bad news.  
  
"Nicky come with us," Armpit told her.  
  
"I know this will have Squid in it so NO!" She yelled. Zigzag and Armpit looked at each other and nodded. "NO! You two wouldn't!" Zig and Pit grabbed Nicky by the arms and dragged her outside of the tent. Nicky kicked and screaming like swearing at them and then Zig coved her mouth with hand. Nicky bit his hand but Zig yelped but kept his hand in place. 'Stubborn dumb ass! Move your hand or I'll bit. AGAIN!' Nicky thought. Zig got ready for the next bite but it didn't come. They looked at Nicky. She was glaring at somethin or Squid. Zig and Pit looked where she was looking and saw Squid and Nadine talking. Nadine was big time flirting with Squid. Squid was talking cheerfully with Nadine. He sat next to her and placed his arm over her shoulders.  
  
"Nicky relax." Zig advised her. Nicky nodded and the boys let go of her.  
  
"But I'll kill her here and now!" Nicky yelled and Zig and Pit grabbed her before she could run to Squid and Nadine. Bye, bye Nadine. She would be dead or in a lot of pain. Nicky got lose and walked to the Wreck Room that's were Squid and Nadine were talkin. Nicky walked up the steps and Squid watched her. Nicky didn't even glace at him. Nadine noticed this and smiled.  
  
'He's all mine for a taken!' Nadine kissed Squid on the cheek. 


	19. Squid?

Wreck Room  
  
Nicky sat next X-Ray and Magnet.  
  
"You ok?" Mag asked.  
  
"I guess yea." Nicky whispered. Mag gave an X a worried face. X nodded.  
  
"Nicky your not telling the truth," X snapped. Nicky stood up and glared at him.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Nicky screamed and ran out of the Wreck Room.  
  
~*~Squid and Nadine~*~  
  
Squid glared at Nadine. "What is it Alan?" Squid gave her a feared face. Nadine smiled. Then Nicky screamed Squid jumped up and grabbed Nicky.  
  
"Nicky please." Squid couldn't say what he wanted to say, Nicky was running to the tent. X-Ray and Magnet walked out. "What happened?" Squid snapped at them. X glared at Squid. "Sorry I'm just worried." Squid said. X nodded and said somethin to Mag.  
  
"Nicky." Magnet wanted to say somethin but Squid gave him a warned face. Magnet gulped and continued, "Nicky was lying bout being fine 'bout stuff and you and Nadine were getting close." Squid looked at him.  
  
'Does she still like me?' Squid questioned himself. Then thought of her hating him shattered his heart. Nicky always told him stuff that he would think from this every second. "I need to be alone." Squid told them then Nadine stood up. "And far away. I mean VERY FAR AWAY FROM YOU!" Squid yelled at her. Nadine started to cry and she ran into the Wreck Room. The boys saw her and started to relax her. She was smiling in seconds. "Who dose she think she is?" Squid asked them. They shrugged. Then Zig's mouth opened.  
  
"The Queen of England?" Everyone looked at him and laughed. Squid walked off the steps and walked to the holes. He quietly sat down with his feet dangling in the hole.  
  
~*~ Flashback~*~ (this flashback is after the one Nicky's so called friends beat her up)  
  
Nicky was in Alan's arms protected along as Alan stayed with her. Nicky was crying and she had a bloody upper lip and a black eye and she had bleeding nose. Alan notice and wiped some tears and grabbed a piece of silk and wiped the blood.  
  
"Nicky relax." Alan told her. Nicky looked at him and smiled a bit. Alan hugged harder and kissed her on the forehead and looked at Nicky. She rested her head on his shoulder and wiped some tears.  
  
"Thank you Alan." She thanked him.  
  
"No pro." Alan said to her with a smile.  
  
"You're a great friend. I don't want anythin to change. you have a great heart and you will great boyfriend to a girl." Nicky dozed off. Alan thought what she told him and picked up her and he carried her home..  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
"Flashback?" Squid heard someone say. Squid looked behind him and saw Nicky. Squid scrambled up and looked down at her.  
  
"It changed." Squid said. Nicky looked at him and then understood what he said.  
  
"But I told you 'you're a great friend. I don't want anythin to change. you have a great heart and you will great boyfriend to a girl.' but I was wrong." She said. Squid looked at her.  
  
"NICKY GOD DAMIT!" Squid yelled and her. Nicky raised her eyebrows and looked up at him. "Listen! I like you and nothin could change that!" Squid snapped. Somethin was wrong. Squid hated the silence. But he waited for Nicky to say somethin.  
  
"Squid." ~*~**~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~*~*~* 


	20. Lizzie!

On The Lake  
  
Squid looked down at Nicky. He felt like he would die if she said that she didn't like him.  
  
"NICKY!" some girl screamed. Nicky looked around and saw a sandy blond with sky blue eyes running to her.  
  
"LIZZ!" Nicky screamed and ran to each other and they gave each other a huge hug. "OMG! Why are you here?!"  
  
"What you're not happy to see me?" Liz asked her with a huge smile.  
  
"What did you do?" Nicky asked her.  
  
"I stole ma last car. a red hot Mustang Model 2004." Liz told her, "Ok I was walkin past a car sale and I thought that they weren't selling the mustang so I thought a test drive. well they won't selling that car until it fixed!" They laughed.  
  
"Were back together!" Nicky cheered. Lizzie hugged her and cheered. Squid watched this and thought he should leave.  
  
'Does she like me or not?' Squid was thinkin that all the way back to the tent.  
  
"Squid get over it!" snapped X. Lizzie and Nicky were just bout to walk in but they waited for what Squid would say. (Nicky told Lizzie everything that has been happening.)  
  
"X! I can't!" Squid yelled at him. X got up and pushed him and laughed.  
  
"Squid! You're one of the toughest in D-Tent whats with you?" Nicky was listening then a flashback hit her.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Nicky walked past the office and heard Alan's voice. It was a before Nicky and Alan never show each other for a long time.  
  
"Yea I did it! So what!" Alan yelled. Nicky gulped and walked over to the door.  
  
'What has he done now?' Nicky thought.  
  
"Alan Smith! You piss off every one in the school and I'm surprised that Nicky is your best friend!" He yelled.  
  
"Yea and?! Don't add Nicky in this shit! I like her."  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Nicky smiled and 'ember that time. Then her mind went back to Squid.  
  
"X! I liked her since I first time I saw. I was only 2! But shit came in ma life that could of hurt Nicky! I was freaked out when Nicky was gone! But I was glad she didn't stay there." Squid stopped. X notice the yelling stuff hadn't ended.  
  
"Somethin happened Squid?" X asked him. Squid nodded. Nicky and Liz slowly walked.  
  
"What Alan?" Nicky snapped crossing her arms. Squid looked at her.  
  
"Mick got killed and the guy was looking for you and he demanded me to tell you were you were. but I don't." Squid said and walked out of the tent. Nicky felt like her stomach would never feel right again.  
  
~*~1 Week Later~*~  
  
Now there were 3 girls in Camp Green Lake so they finally got G-Tent up and ready. Nadine got the place next to the door and Nicky and Lizzie got the end of the tent. Nadine was still her old self and still trying to get Squid. But Squid wanted Nicky but Nicky pushed him away every time. Squid would get a shattered heart and Nadine would be there by his side to talk to him and get him wrapped around her finger. Nicky's heart would crack every time she shattered his heart. And would put Nicky in even more pain when she looked at him.  
  
"Hey girls!" Zig greeted them.  
  
"Hey!" Lizzie greeted him. Nicky rolled her eyes.  
  
'Lizzie likes Zig alright. that's all she talks bout. Zig this. Zig. Zigzag, Zig. God if I heard Lizzie say Zig or Zigzag on more time I'll scream.' Nicky thought and looked at Lizzie and Zig. Then Nicky looked at Nadine who was outside. Nicky sighed and walked outside. Squid was standing outside on the other side of the door and Nicky stopped and then her cracked some. Nicky walked back to her cot.  
  
"Nicky?" Squid asked her.  
  
"What Squid?" She asked him standing up.  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
"But it's almost time for lights out." Nicky didn't want to go.  
  
"And? Please come." Squid asked her. Nicky sighed and nodded. Squid smiled and walked out of the tent with Nicky slowly following. Squid led her to the back of the Mess Hall.  
  
"So what do you want to talk bout?" Nicky whispered to him. Squid thought for a second and looked down at Nicky.  
  
"What were you going to tell me when Lizzie came?" Nicky looked away.  
  
"Squid." 


	21. What do you mean?

Back Of The Mess Hall  
  
Squid looked at Nicky. Words couldn't come out of her mouth.  
  
"What?" Squid asked her. He felt his heart cracking even more. Nicky could get the words out of her mouth. Her heart shattered when she looked at him.  
  
"S-q-u-id." Nicky looked at his worried face. Then the last piece cracked.  
  
"Nicky?" Nicky POV went back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
Back Of The Mess Hall  
  
"Nicky!" Squid yelled and caught Nicky's limp body in his arms. Then D-Tent ran to Squid's yell.  
  
"Squid! What did you do to her!?" X-Ray yelled at Squid. Squid placed Nicky in his arms.  
  
"I don't know what happened she just fainted after she looked at me." Squid explained to them. Zigzag walked to Squid.  
  
"You know a queen die of a broken heart." Squid looked at Nicky's white face.  
  
'Is she dead.'  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Outside Of The G-Tent  
  
Mr.P and Mr. Sir were in the tent with Nicky. Squid was getting grumpy big time!  
  
"Why wont they let me in!?" Squid asked himself. D-Tent sat around the tent waiting for the news. Lizzie was in the arms of Zigzag. Lizzie was crying and Zig clam her down. Nanice was smiling and laughing when she looked at Lizzie.  
  
"You look like a kid!" She would say and laugh. Lizzie looked at her and Lizzie slowly got up.  
  
"What did you say?" Lizzie snapped. Nanice laughed. Lizzie punched her down. Lizzie grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to the ground. "DON'T EVER SAY THAT SHIT 'BOUT MA FRIEND!" Lizzie screamed in her face. Zigzag grabbed her shoulders. Lizzie turned around and hugged Zig and cried.  
  
"I'm here." Zigzag was trying to clam her down. Squid felt like he was going to cry.  
  
'I got to get out of here!' Squid wined in his heart. His heart and stomach was heavy. Like a million pounds were added to his heart and stomach.  
  
"Squid?" X looked at him.  
  
"I have to get out of here." Squid mumbled and got up and walked to the showers. Then a flashback hit him.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Alan and Mick were both 12 at that time. They were hanging in front of the school. Then they saw a guy 'bout 14-16 walking to them. He wore black leather jacket and plants. With a black T-shirt, that had a blood red skull. His hair was black and sticking out every direction. And died blood red at the tips.  
  
"Where is she?" Alan heard him hiss at them. Alan looked at Mick.  
  
"Who?" They both asked him at once.  
  
"Nicky!" He growled at Alan.  
  
"Why?" Alan snapped.  
  
"She and me got somethin to talk 'bout."  
  
"Like what?" Alan snapped again.  
  
"She needs a man not a boy!" He snapped and pushed Alan on the ground.  
  
"Leave him alone! And Nicky!" Mick yelled and punched the guy down. The guy and him had a huge fight. Alan was to freaked out to help Mick. Then he screamed and was throne on the pavement. Blood covered the pavement where Mick laid. Alan crawled to his.  
  
"Mick." he was dead. Alan looked at the guy.  
  
"Where is she?!" he screamed and pulled out a blood washed knife. "I'll never tell!" Alan screamed. "Never! I like her and I'll never know where she is not now and not ever!" Alan screamed and ran.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Squid thought of that time over and over again. He got up and slowly walked to the tent. He saw Mr. Sir walk out of the tent. Then D-Tent following. Then Mr. P walked out of the tent shaking his head. Squid sneaked in the tent. But when he walked in he saw Nicky lying on her cot with a wet rag on her forehead. Her skin was pale. Squid took one more look outside then he walked to Nicky's side.  
  
'Please Nicky talk.' Squid prayed. Squid kneed down and grabbed her hand. "Nicky?" Squid whispered to her. Nicky didn't move. She face was normal. No movements or a flitch. His heart cracked a bit. "Nicky please wake up." Squid prayed. Nothin again. Then Nicky's eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Alan?" She whispered. She looked at him. "I'm sorry. sorry. I'm sorry."  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Squid asked her.  
  
"I'm sorry. please forgive me." She wined.  
  
'Why is she sorry?' Squid asked himself.  
  
"I don't mean that kill Mick!" She screamed and she started to cry. Squid looked at her in amazement.  
  
"What do you mean?" Squid asked her. Nicky looked at him. 


	22. PLEAZZZZZ NICKY!

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~**~  
  
In The Tent  
  
"I'm sorry if he hurt you!" She yelled. Squid stood up and looked at her.  
  
"Nicky what do you mean?" Squid asked her. Nicky wiped some tears and sniffed.  
  
"That guy was working for me. for a while."  
  
"What do you mean?" Squid asked her, still looking at her hurt face.  
  
"I don't know that he was usin the money for.for.for.."  
  
"For what?" Squid snapped. He kneeled back down.  
  
"DRUGS! HE WAS GIVIN THEM TO UR MOM THE WHOLE TIME! I DIDN'T KNOW!" She screamed. Squid stood up and slapped her across the face.  
  
"You bitch! The whole you were gone that guy was givin ma mom drugs so she could hurt me!" Squid yelled at her and stormed out of the tent. Nicky touched the red part of her face. She got up and looked threw her bag.  
  
"THE TRUTH HURTS SQUID!!" she screamed. Then she found a switchblade. "IT'S HURTS THE MOST WHEN YOU'RE OLD FRIEND IS BLEEDING TO DEATH!!" Nicky screamed and cut her throat! The last thing she saw was Squid's frightened face.  
  
"OMG!!! SOME HELP! NICKY CUT HER SELF!" Squid screamed.  
  
"What where?!" Mr. P yelled from Mr. Sir's office. Squid was already in the tent trying to stop the bleeding. The D-tent ran in. They stood there in horror. Mr.P ran in. Squid was crying!!  
  
"Oh pleaz Nicky don't die!" Squid prayed.  
  
"Squid the." Mr.P saw how sad Squid was when Squid cut him off.  
  
"When are they goin to show up?!" Squid yelled. Mr.P shrugged. "Pleaz Nicky don't die in ma arms!" Squid prayed. 


	23. I Love You

At The Hospital  
  
Nicky laid on the bed motionless. D-Tent sat outside in the hallway. Squid as normal pacing.  
  
"It's all ma-" the doctor cut off Squid.  
  
"One at time can see Nicky. One a the time." He ordered them. Squid was threw the doors before anyone could say or look at him.  
  
"Nicky?" Squid whispered. He walked to Nicky's side. "I'm sorry. it's just.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Alan was 16 at the time. He was walking from school then he heard some screams. He ran home and saw his mom throwing bottles at some kids. Then boy looked like him when he was younger and the girl looked like Nicky! Alan ran in front of them. They cried in the shadow of Alan. When Alan looked at the kids the boy had the girl in his arms. A tear was 'bout to shed but then blinked it away.  
  
"ALAN!" His mom screamed and walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!" He screamed. She laughed and slapped him across the face. Alan looked at his mom with a scared face. She laughed and smashed a beer bottle over his shoulder. Alan screamed.  
  
"Alan! You are mistake! You should have never been born!" She screamed at him. She took a drink and let go of Alan. The kids ran away after Alan yelled at them to go. Has mom laughed and walked in the trailer. Alan was on the ground blood covering his left shoulder.  
  
"Forever Friends." Alan remembered Nicky said to him.  
  
"Nicky were are you." he said and shed a tear.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Squid cried and looked at Nicky.  
  
"Oh Nicky I'm only 19 but I think I fell in love with you." Squid said to her and rubbed her cheek. Her eyes opened slowly.  
  
"Alan I don't think I love you." She told him. 


	24. I'm Sorry

At Camp Green Lake  
  
Nicky walked off the bus. She got a welcome back hug from D-Tent -not Squid, and Nanice- Armpit just gave her a high-five. Lizzie was crying.  
  
"OMG! I thought you were going to die!" Lizzie cried. Nicky gave her hug.  
  
"Friends for life." Nicky told her after the "Don't Worry" hug. Lizzie smiled and hugged her back. Nicky and D-Tent walked to G-Tent. Talking cheerfully, laughing and just fooling around Squid and Nanice heard this. Squid got up and walked outside. He took one glace at Nicky and spat on the ground. Nicky saw and took one glace at him and spat on the ground. Squid glared at her. Nicky stopped and walked to like 5 feet in front of Squid.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was pain." Nicky told him and looked at D-Tent. She nodded and took one look at Squid's face and walked to G-Tent.  
  
"Nicky!" Squid yelled. Nicky stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Yea?" Nicky snapped. Squid stopped dead in his tracks and smiled. "Why do always smile when you know you're in trouble?" Nicky asked him.  
  
"Cuze when I see you I feel like. like.. Like."  
  
"Like what?" Nicky asked him.  
  
"Like ma I was kept on this plant for a reason."  
  
"Squid? Are you ok?" Nicky asked him raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Never better!" Squid cheered and kissed Nicky on the lips.. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	25. The Newcomers

2 weeks later-Wreck Room  
  
Squid, Nicky, Armpit, and X-Ray were playing pool. Squid and Nicky were winning BIG TIME!  
  
"Man were kicking your ass!" Squid laughed and cheered. Nicky laughed and shout the 5 ball in the far left pocket.  
  
"Yea, yea, yea I can see that!" Armpit and X-Ray snapped. Squid and Nicky laughed. Then the wreck room went silent.  
  
"What that noise?" Zigzag asked. Squid looked at Nicky. But she is walking to the opened doors.  
  
"FRESH MEAT!" Nicky yelled. All the boys herded out the room. Squid was the first and grabbed Nicky. Everyone was waiting. One bus turned into 3 buses. The Warden, Mr.P, and Mr. Sir were standing outside the cabin. Nanice walked beside Nicky. She didn't know Nicky was there. Nor Nicky. Dr. P walked to the first bus.  
  
"A-Tent girls! Christine, Sue, and Michelle!" 3 girls walked down the bus and Dr. P stood them to walk.  
  
"What the hell?" Nicky whispered. Nanice looked at Nicky, then Nicky looked at her.  
  
"I agree." She said.  
  
Lizzie heard and said "Yea." The 3 girls took one look at D-Tent, then at the newcomers.  
  
"B-Tent! Sunny, Alex, and Brenda!" Again three girls walked off the bus. The girls couldn't see cause all the boys were blocking there view. The girls gave up and walked in the wreck room and sat down on the damaged coach and armchairs. They could still here Dr. P yelling the girl's names. "C-Tent! Chelsea, Linda, and Annie!" again 3 girls, the boys went wild again! "D-Tent!" Lizzie and Nicky stood up. Nanice could sense that these girls could steal Squid and/or Zigzag. "Trix, Anna, Karen and Rebecca!" Dr. P yelled. This time 4 girls walked off the bus. The boys cheered and whistled like U.S.A won Gold Medal. Nicky and Lizzie boiled up their anger!  
  
"Oh no they don't!" Lizzie yelled. Nanice and Nicky grabbed her shoulders and sat her down.  
  
"E-Tent! Bret, Jewel, and Lisa!" Dr.P yelled. Again the boys cheered. Then the boys walked off to meet the newcomers. The girls were mad. Squid and Zigzag walked in and saw the girls. Nicky and Lizzie grabbed Nanice and dragged her outside right past the boys.  
  
"What did I do now?" Squid asked. Zigzag looked at Squid and shrugged. The girls walked behind the girl's washrooms. Nanice was on the ground looking up at Lizzie and Nicky. She was scared.  
  
"Wh-a-t a-r-e y-o-u goin-g-g to m-m-m-e-e-e?" Nanice stumbled to say. Lizzie and Nicky looked at her and sat next to her.  
  
"Nothin."Lizzie said. Nanice sighed and slouched ageist the wall.  
  
"You know?" Nanice said. Nicky and Lizzie looked at her and nodded. "We should meet these new girls.." Nicky and Lizzie nodded and got up. The 3 girls walked to the D-Tent.  
  
"Nicky, Lizzie and Nanice this is Trix, Anna, Karen and Rebecca." X-Ray said to them.  
  
~*~*~ Trix- light brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin. Anna- Red curly hair, white skin, green eyes. Karen- dark brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin. Rebecca- black hair, dark brown hair, black skin. ~*~*~  
  
"Hi, I'm Nicky, that's Lizzie and that's Nanice."  
  
"Oh.." Trix said. Nicky glared at her. Right way the 3 girls knew that they were going to hate the new girls. But the boys were happily chatting with them. Then the dinner bell rang. Nicky, Lizzie and Nanice were half way there before the boys and the new girls walked out of the tent.  
  
"What do think bout the new girls Liz? Nicky?" Nanice asked them when they saw them walking in.  
  
"I hate them.." They both said. 


End file.
